


Memories of the future past

by WalaLang



Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Senju Tobirama, Gen, Not Beta Read, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Starting Over, Tobirama-centric, and he will get a hug, as many as he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalaLang/pseuds/WalaLang
Summary: Time travel have negative and positive effects(Heavily Inspired by the beautiful fic: Unintended Consequences by VWebb)
Relationships: Konoha Citizens & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Other Clans, Senju Tobirama & Senju Batsuma, Senju Tobirama & Senju Clan, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan, Senju Tobirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobrirama & Happiness
Series: Senju Tobirama and Happiness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985884
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Memories of the future past

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing. English is not my native language so I’m apologizing in advance for the wrong grammar and spellings that you may see.
> 
> I’m also apologizing if this fan-fiction will not stick to canon, and most of the character might be OoC.

————————————————-

The thing about mind-time-travel is that you don’t know if you’re the only one who still has the memories of the future-now-past when you go back to the past-now-present or if you will remember the memories the same time others will.

That’s one thing that Hashirama and Madara didn’t think about, they planned everything without thinking that some may also have the memories of the future.

Hashirama defected and joins with the Uchiha; Madara told his brother everything that will happen and Izuna may still have some mistrust with the Senju-Tree but he trusts his brother more than his mistrust. The whole Uchiha clan doesn’t understand but they know that with Hashirama by their side they can now defeat the Senju, so for now they will trust the young clan head. Specially after the battle with the previous clan head resulting in Tajima abdicating the position and living in exile.

Tobirama was hurt when his brother has defected. He wanted to follow his brother and beg for him to come back. To beg for forgiveness for something that he may have done, even when he doesn’t know what it is.

But his father has locked him in the compound with some Jutsu.

A year and three months after his brother has defected his memories come back. Tobirama had to spend a day alone in his room to process his thoughts, his father respected his wishes to be alone but he can feel the man outside his door emitting calming chakra.

His father may not be a good father from his past but maybe losing three of his sons to the Uchiha’s (one defecting to be with the said clan) has changed the man. Who would’ve known that his father’s embrace is a calming one, and for the first time in many years and deaths that he has lived, he cried on his father’s shoulder, and his father remains there rubbing his small back.

Tobirama’s small cries transform into wails and shouts, his father remains unmoving as his wails turn into uncontrollable hiccups. His father carries him back into his room and stays there with him until his tears dry out. “I’m sorry Tobirama.”

Tobirama may understand some points as to why Hashirama didn’t include him in his plans, seeing his Brother sitting beside Madara at the end of the 4th ninja war has solidified the longtime unanswered question that he had; Hashirama wants Madara as a brother more than him. And what hurts the most is that his brother didn’t at least trust him regarding the village even after all of his sacrifices for Konoha.

That night he looked at every action his brother has done with the clan, he found out that Hashirama has sabotaged the clan’s every move, Hashirama together with the Uchiha has revealed every weak point of the Senju territory, they have killed most of the Senju that are heavy hitters even though some of the ones that they have killed will help the building of the village.

Tobirama has to create a plan, things can’t go on as it is or at the end of the war, there will be no Senju left.

Three days after regaining his memories the Senju where surprised when the clan heirs of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi has requested an audience with Tobirama, apparently the heirs have also regained some of their memories. That day they have sworn their alliances with Tobirama as they didn’t forget Tobirama when he was still the Nidaime and they didn’t forget how Tobirama lead them to true peace.

Batsuma and the clan heads may not understand but they trust their heir.

Tobirama didn't understand why they were trusting him and not his brother who build the village before. “They may have dreamed the village but Nidaime-sama it was you who build it, it was you who protected it, It was you who loved it, even though you didn’t have to.”

But Tobirama is still confused.

Weeks after the said meeting the heirs have planned a way to stop the Uchiha and put a stop to the war. Tobirama knows that with Hashirama and Madara they will be unstoppable but this time he’s not alone.

Another thing that Hashirama and Madara didn’t think is that some of the Uchiha will also regain their memories, they remember Zetsu’s whisper and manipulating them but one thing that they remember is how they were protected by the Nidaime and how he ensures that they are appreciated and trusted by the village, on how Tobirama tries to give them equal power in Konoha with the police force.

Months after regaining his memories, Uzumaki Mito arrives at the Senju compound, apparently, Hashirama has requested her hand and that triggers her memories to come back.

Tobirama again confused as to why she’s siding with him “I may have loved him, still do, truth be told, but he has chosen Madara again and again so now I'm choosing the one person who's always by my side no matter what.”

Half a year after regaining his memories they have found a location to build a village, far away from the last location of Konoha, his heart still yearns for his Anija, but after so many attacks and killings, he needs to put his hat again and be a leader.

Always use the head before the heart.

Touka regains her’s, a month on the construction of the new village. She hugs her baby cousin so hard that night and cries her in frustration and anger towards Hashirama. She will miss Konoha but this time they need to move-on and put the past behind.

Their new location is near a lake that leads towards the sea, near the highlands that has massive grounds, sloping lawns and meadows and trees that grow more dense and dangerous than the ones surrounding Konoha. It’s peaceful.

One year after regaining his memories the Hatake and the Hyuga regains theirs and has chosen Tobirama again, in his confusion he talks to his father about it “Sometimes the man who thinks himself not worthy is the one who is the most worthy.”

His father smiles at him and hugs him again, he rests his head in his father’s shoulder and enjoys the warmth it has given him. He felt the his father's aging body and worries for him, something that he didn't felt before.

The construction is not as easy as before because they don’t have mokuton, but they still managed. Together they were able to build a village that is now protected by the combination of seals and Justus from their combined clans. Now they just need to get some remaining things and buildings in their respective compound.

Two years after he regains his memories on the process of moving the last building from the Senju compound the Uchiha has attacked them. Tobirama looked at his aging father fearing that he may not survive the battle after months of using his skill in building rather than killing, but his father is a Shinobi and Tobirama knows that he will not stop protecting the clan.

That cold morning Senju Batsuma has declared his last command; the young ones to go back to the village and he will try to stop the Uchiha forces. Some elders have volunteered to fight with Batsuma, sacrificing their lives so that the remaining Senju will survive. Tears and hugs were given, some promises where made, silent smiles and kisses. Once the young ones have run, Tobirama stays stating to his father that he can just use hiraishin.

They meet the Uchiha on the battlefield and fight, it’s Madara, Hasirama, and Izuna versus them two. Tobirama observes that not all Uchiha are fighting some are just pretending and looks-like protecting him. Five of the elders who stayed have fallen and he felt sadness and fear in his heart.

Madara and Hashirama tries to isolate him from Batsuma, while Izuna equips with some of his own discovered techniques is fighting with his father.

“Tobirama, listen to me, your brother is trying to talk to you.”

But he didn’t listen, they know all of his techniques and he was just trying to keep up with them to try and buy some time to get to his father and teleport somewhere safe when the vines got both his ankle and arms and making him in a kneeling position with hands pinned on his sides. 

“Otouto, please listen to me.” But he was not listening he was looking at his father who’s runnin towards him.

Hashirama saw his father running towards Tobirama and summons a vine to try to stop Batsuma, Batsuma seeing the vines thought that Hashirama will pierce Tobirama’s heart runs faster and hugs Tobirama to protect, miscalculation happens and the vine has pierced Batsuma in his chest instead.

With shock, all of Hashirama’s vines have coiled up to the ground.

With his father in Tobirama’s arms everything has stopped, Tobirama tried to heal his father’s wound but with a hole in his chest Batsuma knows that he will not last long so he mustered up all of his remaining strength and said “Thank you Tobirama for giving me peace in a lifetime of war.”*

Hashirama has never seen his brother cried so openly as he tried to heal their father. He walks near Tobirama “Otouto I-” but he wasn’t able to finish when Uchiha Hikaku and some young Uchiha appeared on Tobirama’s side. “Nidaime-sama, let’s go home.”

And with that they vanish with his brother.

———————————————

**Author's Note:**

> *Achilles’s last words to Briseis in Troy Movie
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to tell me of my mistakes, I really do want to improve.


End file.
